Yashii's Cooking Guide~! 0-100!
Category:Cooking ^_^ Yashii's cooking guide 0-100~! :D I've used almost every guide there is to level my cooking skill~ And there are some I prefer to others, But, I figured that I could help you make the very best of your cooking experience. So what makes me qualified, Like I said, I've tried almost every cooking guide there is to level my skill~ But a lot of guides suggest some synths that I found questionable, so I hunted for my own. I'm incredibly cheap, which is why I found cooking to be the craft for me, Its inexpensive to start, and if you do it right, it can be quite profitable, even while skilling up. I won't list any synths that require the special guild key items. I will recommend that you save up your points and get Raw Fish Handling as soon as possible, though I wouldn't recommend sushi for skilling up; however, it is a very good way to make some gil. Just one major subcraft is needed, woodworking. You need a skill of 15, but don't need it until your cooking is in the 90s. I would also suggest leveling alchemy, at least to 25 to produce carbon dioxide (for Chalaimbille). ^^ I also recommend Ctownwoody's guide as he has some of the best guides out there~ and he has awesome AWESOME tips. :] Note: Please don't edit the guide. Please use the discussion tab or send me a private message. :] ~Well, Lets get to it! :D 0-6 Hard-Boiled Egg Fire Crystal + Distilled Water + Bird Egg Some guides suggest doing carrot broth until 3~ but, if you cant get to San d'Oria, or don't feel like paying the guild price.. I'd just go with this synth. Just go ahead and NPC these. 6-10 Orange Juice Water Crystal + Saruta Orange x4 Simple synth, I've known people who have leveled cooking just by doing juices, and I don't see how they do it, Just NPC these right away since they don't stack. TEST ITEM: Salmon Sub: Earth Crystal, Crying Mustard, Black Bread, Apple Vinegar, La Theine Cabbage, Smoked Salmon, Mithran Tomato. Just buy it, Unless you absolutely have to synth it, just buy it. A few of the items can be expensive and hard to get. 10-15 Bug Broth Water Crystal + Shell Bug x2 + Lugworm x2 I would suggest only doing this only as a bridge synth, as SE has gimped the price on it. Do it just to make it to the point where you're comfortable to make Selbina butter. Go ahead and NPC for a minimal loss. 15-20 Selbina Butter Ice Crystal + Selbina Milk + Rock Salt. Holy cow, this is the beginning of the end. These little monkeys just multiply and multiply. Make to cap, and save as much of it as you possibly can. It will save you /tons/ of work later. TEST ITEM: Pea Soup: Fire Crystal, Blue Peas x3, Wild Onion, Dried Marjoram, Distilled Water. Again, Just buy it. Save your self the heartache and buy it. Onions are expensive and don't come from an NPC. 20-26 Meat Jerky Ice Crystal + Giant Sheep Meat + Dried Marjoram + Rock Salt A great low level DD food. If Sandy controls the dunes, everything you need is in S. Sandy. :] Go ahead and AH what you can, or NPC for a minimal loss. 26-29 Insect Ball Earth Crystal + Little Worm + Millioncorn + Distilled Water These are cheap to make, but One worm and One corn = 1 stack of insect balls, so make what you can to cap, and just bazaar them over night. Charge at least cost plus a little more for profit, and sit in Windurst Waters or Windurst Woods. This is what fishermen use to get Lu Shang's rod. They won't be too picky to get those 10k carps. :] TEST ITEM:Vegetable Gruel: Fire Crystal, San d'Orian Flour, Chamomile, Frost Turnip, Rarab Tail, Distilled Water, Beaugreens Again, another item you should really buy. Unless you absolutely can't. 29-34 Black Bread Fire Crystal] + Rye Flour + Rock Salt + Distilled Water A simple synth, just go ahead and NPC it back for break even. :] Now, Most people would suggest you make Mithkabobs to 39, I beg of you, don't do it. Its like throwing gil away. You wont be able to compete against the 93+ level chefs that can HQ these like there's no tomorrow. Just Don't even think about it. ;] 34-39 Pet Food Delta Earth Crystal + Rye Flour + Bird Egg + Distilled Water + Land Crab Meat This synth actually NPCs for a profit~ the only problem is crab meat can be expensive to get off of the AH, and its not very nice to farm. You can go ahead and make this to cap.. or.. Do your test item and start on.... TEST ITEM: Meat Mithkabob: Fire Crystal, Cockatrice Meat, Wild Onion, Mhaura Garlic, Kazham Peppers Just buy one. Don't synth these to skill up. Just don't. 38-42 Pie Dough Water Crystal + Selbina Butter + Rock Salt + San d'Orian Flour Hurray! A use for all that butter you saved. This is another of the beginning of the end synths. These things multiply. hardcore. You can start these early, if the land crab meat is that hard to get for you. :] Go ahead and make this to cap and save the dough. :] 42-48/50 Apple Pie Fire Crystal + Pie Dough + Cinnamon + Maple Sugar + Faerie Apple + Lizard Egg/Bird Egg I would start these right after pie dough, the recipes in between aren't very friendly. I would suggest synth support at least until 45. Cinnamon is a regional vendor item, and this is the only place I would get it, the guild shop has a tendency to gouge you on prices. Definitely stock up, as it will take quite a bit to get to 50~ :] Go ahead and NPC if you're in a rush as these things don't sell quick on the AH. Make sure you save one lonely pie, as this is your... TEST ITEM: Apple Pie :] 50-52/55 Batagreen Sautee/Beaugreen Saute Fire Crystal + Batagreens/Beaugreens + Selbina Butter YAY! More butter usage. :] Maybe by now you're finally putting a dent in your supplies! Go ahead and just NPC this back for basically break even. 55-61 Stone Cheese Dark Crystal + Selbina Milk + Rock Salt I'd go ahead and make this to cap, as long as you get the crystals for cheap you can NPC this for a profit. :] yay. TEST ITEM: Yagudo Drink: Dark Crystal, Yagudo Cherry, Buburimu Grape x3 These can be profitable, but the market is fierce and they don't stack. YAY! You made it to sixty, and I'm betting your wallet isn't crying, and maybe its even a little happy cause you managed to make a little gil on the side. Yay! :] Now, that being said, I hope you're ready to buckle down and get ready for the long haul, as the last 40 levels are tough. If you made Stone Cheese to cap, you can go ahead and start~ 61-66/68 Colored Egg Fire Crystal + Lizard Egg/Bird Egg + Distilled Water + La Theine Cabbage + San d'Orian Carrot I would go ahead and just use this synth to 68 and go ahead and do the test item. It's a cheap synth. Not many other options. TEST ITEM: Raisin Bread: Fire Crystal, San d'Orian Grapes, San d'Orian Flour, Distilled Water, Rock Salt, Maple Sugar, Selbina Butter This item caps at 67~ and can be used as a bridge synth. All these items are easily obtained as long as Sandy is 2+ in conquest. This is the one time I will suggest synthing your test item, but if you can get it at an NPC go for it! :D 68-73 Chalaimbille Dark Crystal + Carbon Dioxide + Uleguerand Milk x2 + Rock Salt Here is where that alchemy comes in handy~ CO2 is very rarely on the AH. Go ahead and NPC these, or make Marinara Pizza if you're comfortable with it. 73-76 Chocomilk Fire Crystal + Kukuru Beanx4 + Selbina Milk + Distilled Water + Honey + Maple Sugar Purely a bridge synth. I would do this to 75 at least, because if you start Pamama au Lait before 75 you will break. A lot. Even with support. This is the one time I'll ask you to bite the bullet, there really aren't any better alternatives. 75-80 Pamama au Lait Water Crystal + Selbina Milk + Pamamasx2 + Honey Again, there aren't really much better synths than this, the good news is they AH fairly well as these are one of the more potent regen drinks. Just make to 80. I promise, I'll make up for it with the next synth. :] You can also tank these as a skill up synth to 82~ See Pamama Tank for info. :] TEST ITEM:Whitefish Stew: Fire Crystal, San d'Orian Carrot, Selbina Milk, Bastore Bream, Black Pepper, Popoto, Wild Onion, Distilled Water, Rock Salt. Go ahead and buy this if you can; if you try and synth it yourself it's going to require a ton of legwork. :] 08-2018 This is all available at the guild, except for Wild Onion, Bastore Bream and Black Pepper. 80-85 Yellow Curry Fire Crystal + Selbina Milk + Popoto + Coeurl Meat + Curry Powder + Turmeric + Distilled Water + Wild Onion I promised I'd make up for that last mess, and here it is. If you farm the coeurl meat and are smart about buying the curry powder from the Tenshodo, these things are pure profit. The onions are the only real limiting factor, but if you know people who garden see if you can buy them for a discount. The only problem is that yellow curry doesn't stack. So, once you've synthed your curry go ahead and make.. 54 Yellow Curry Bun Fire Crystal + Yellow Curry + Bird Egg + Olive Oil + San d'Orian Flour Simple synth, go ahead and AH these. They sell like wildfire. As they are one of the best cheap DD foods. :] 80-86 Marron Glace Dark Crystal + 2x Chestnut + Grape Juice + Maple Sugar This is another good synth for skill ups, and sells for some profit. I would recommend setting up outside an endgame event (IE: Dynamis, Cause WHMS love this stuff) or just set up an overnight bazaar and clear them all out before starting... 85-90 Rolanberry Pie Fire Crystal + Rolanberry + Pie Dough + Gelatin + Selbina Milk + San d'Orian Flour + Maple Sugar + Bird Egg Go ahead and make these to cap~ YAY~! They're AH-able and even go for a profit. TEST ITEM:Seafood Stew: Fire Crystal, Black Pepper, Distilled Water, Gysahl Greens, Popoto, Rock Salt, Gold Lobster, Nebimonite, Shall Shell. Go ahead and buy this if you can, if you try and synth it yourself you can also use the "analog" fish to replace the fish in this recipe. 90-95 Rice Dumpling Fire Crystal + Bamboo Stick + Coral Fungus + Dhalmel Meat + Distilled Water + Maple Sugar + Rock Salt + Sticky Rice And here's where your woodworking subcraft comes into play :] The good news is these things sell relatively well as they are good for Attack and Accuracy as an alternative to sushi.. The bad news is that sticky rice doesn't stack so you're best bet is to get every other ingredient and sit in Lower Jeuno near the Tenshodo. Go ahead and make these to cap. There are some other options, but I would just stick to this. 95-99 Sweet Rice Cake Fire Crystal + Fresh Mugwort + Sticky Rice + Cinnamon + Maple Sugar + Gardenia Seed + Distilled Water Okay, there's no nice way to say it, this synth BLOWS. The rice doesn't stack and the gardenia doesn't stack. But there aren't a lot of options to get to this point. Fresh Mugwort also is hard to get your hands on. I wouldn't bother with it unless you have access to the mugwort. 95-98 Nopales Salad Wind Crystal + Coriander + Kazham Peppers + Nopales + Olive Oil + Rock Salt + Wild Onion + Kitron This is a very feasible synth as the only hardish item to obtain is the Kitrons. These things sell well. The Nopales are logged in Fort Karungo-Narungo S and good news, THEY'RE SUPER COMMON! <3 Yay. The other thing you get from this is Holy water which NPCs decently. :D I would recommend this if you don't really want to spend 5 levels farming royal jelly or spending 20k a piece of meat making Red Curry. 101 Red Curry Fire Crystal + Coriander + Curry Powder + San d'Orian Carrot + Mithran Tomato + Distilled Water + Kazham Peppers + Dragon Meat Since the release of Abyssea Dragon meat has tanked price wise. Dragon meat runs for 20k~ (On Ifrit). This being said, I would definitely synth them into the red curry buns, and sell them because even at 20k/meat you still turn a really really good profit on the bun. 100 Cursed Soup Water Crystal + Royal Jelly + Honey + Persikos + Kitron + Distilled Water Okay, I know. This synth blows too. Royal Jelly is EX... and can take forever to farm, not to mention the bees are a pain to get to all the spawns. Persikos and Kitrons can also be very hard to get your hands on. Neither synth is very friendly, but alas, the only way to finish cooking~ Congrats to you~ You made it! YAY! /confetticonfetticonfetti! And it wasn't incredibly painful~ :] Now for some tips. - Go ahead and stock up on guild points as soon as you can. Raw Fish Handling and Noodle Kneading are very profitable key items. - Do Patissier as well. If you can get the milk for free, Cream Puff are great money~! - Also~ :] the cooking apparel = WIN. Go ahead and get the Chef's Hat and Culinarian's Apron. The other guild items can be got as you get points. - See The Culinary Knife quest as well, as it is a good item to get as long as you're below 40 cooking. - Feel free to improvise with other ideas. I recommend that you stick to items that are only 5 above your current level, especially post 70! (Edited to update August, 8 2013) Sorry I has taken so much time to come back and update but I am BACK! And with some information on how to get your skill up to 110! Bold text TEST ITEM: Sprightly Soup and the Key item Way of the Cook Sprightly Soup is crafted with Fire Crystal + Danceshroom + Wild Onion If you hadn't noticed that red curry caps at 101! So I would very seriously recommend taking it all the way to 101. And now~ without further delay~ The guide! 101-105 Date Tea or Dragon Fruit au lait Date Tea Fire Crystal + Maple Sugar + Imperial Tea Leaves + Distilled Water + Date This is a really reasonable synth as long as you can get the dates. Even if you have to log them yourself. This goes for the next synth too. Dragon Fruit au lait Water Crystal + Honey + Selbina Milk + Dragon Fruitx2 Dragon fruits come from logging in Fort Karugo-Narugo (S). They have a fairly high drop rate and you can get a few other things to NPC for gil. I know logging kind of sucks, but free ingredients are free ingredients. Unfortunately you will probably have to NPC these items as at least on Odin they don't sell very well to my knowledge. 105-110 Dragon Tank or Smouldering Salisbury Steak Dragon Tank Earth Crystal + Brass Tank + Karakul Leather + Dragon Fruit au laitx4 A use for those dragon fruit drinks. The tanks might or might not sell depending on your server, On Odin they don't but... Everyone market is different. Good way to use the synths. However this requires a leathcraft subcraft of 10~ which is easy enough to get. Smouldering Salisbury Steak Fire Crystal + Black Pepper + Sage + Rock Salt + White Bread + Wild Onion + Bird Egg + Buffalo Meat + Cerberus Meat Since people doing Voidwatch has fallen off, cerberus meat has gone way up in price. Even still the Steaks sell for cost maybe even a bit of profit! And Shazam! You're at 110 and capped again! Enjoy. Feel free if you're on the Odin server and have any questions to let me know.